


Goodbye Hug (Luke Castellan x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Percy Jackson Reader Inserts [36]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Other, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: Per usual, as you go to head home for dinner with your mom, you and Luke hug. But this time it seems different.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is cursing in this, so beware. The "Implied Child Abuse" tag is in regards to a small bit in the second part. It is not labeled since, but the tag is just in case. Happy reading!

        You hugged Luke tightly and he rocked back and forth. You laughed and Luke chuckled. You pulled away and gave him a smile. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were hugging me goodbye."

        Luke shrugged playfully, but his eyes had an odd glint in them. You frowned, but Luke quickly bounced back and said, "Can't I give you a big hug without a reason?"

        You smiled and punched his shoulder and told him, "Fine, but if you do leave, Imma kick your butt."

        Luke laughed and went to say something when he was interrupted by your mother's call, "(Y/N)!"

        You gave him a sheepish smile and turned to run back to your house as you began to walk away you turned and shouted over your shoulder, "See you Monday Luke!"

        Luke nodded and you ran home. Luke stood in his spot for a moment and he felt a ping- more like a truck-load- of guilt. But he knew he had to leave. His mother was only getting worse and Luke didn't know how much longer he could handle it. Sure he was young, but he knew enough to get by, hopefully. Besides, he didn't want to risk you getting hurt because of him, he would never forgive himself. So he knew he had to do it. He had to leave, even if it would break your heart. He steeled himself and walked back into his house to get his things ready.

_~Timeskip~_

You laughed at Percy, who was finally free from his stay in the Med. Bay. You remembered when you first met. You met each other when you moved to New York when you were 10, a year after Luke had disappeared, and you and your mom had moved into the apartment next to Percy and his mom. Percy was only 4 when you met, but he basically attached himself to you, crying when you tried to leave. Your mom and Sally were concerned, why was Percy suddenly attached to you? They talked a bit, a conversation in which you had no clue what occurred. All you know is that emerged best friends and suddenly you were babysitting Percy frequently and going out to dinner with them. As Percy grew up you made it your job to watch out for him, especially with that asshole Gabe in his life. You couldn't count the number of times Percy had slept over at your place.

        Even after years of treating Percy as a brother, it was still a shock when on a small vacation with Ms. Jackson and Percy (your mother unable to come), Ms. Jackson suddenly sprung the 'small' fact that Percy was actually your brother. Well, half-brother, but still! And then she kidnapped and you and Percy were being charged by the Minotaur. The Minotaur! And then you were being told you were half-bloods, the child of a mortal and a Greek God! (Though you have to admit, Chiron's face when you told him you already knew Percy was your half-brother was pretty funny). You hadn't been hurt too severely (aka you hadn't hit your head) so while Percy was unconscious you were left to explain your side of the situation. After Percy woke you took it upon yourself to explain everything. Suffice to say, he didn't believe you at first. 

        But now he was up and walking around the camp in a near stupor (whether from the sheer insanity of the situation of the movie you watched, you didn't know). A blonde girl Percy's age and Chiron, who was in his horse form (another possibility for Percy's shock) were leading you to where you were going to stay. The 'Hermes' cabin. Yay.

        Chiron knocked on the door and it opened to a loud cacophony of noise. You looked at Percy and shared an unamused expression. You looked up when Chiron spoke, "Ah Luke, these are our newest campers, (YN) (Y/L/N) and Percy Jackson."

        You smiled at Luke before you froze minutely. You knew those eyes. You were in silent shock as you watched Percy trip into the cabin. You couldn't believe it.

        That bastard really was giving you a goodbye hug and he had the audacity to lie to you!

        .

        .

        .

        You were so punching him for that later.

 


	2. Part 2

        You were sitting with your back against the cabin wall, Percy was curled up under your arm. During the stay in the med. bay Percy was in some sort of shock, it didn't really hit him that his mom was gone until he was given the Minotaur horn. When you had been shown the place you were to sleep (all the while ignoring Luke, not wanting to deal with that shit-storm quite yet) Percy had begun to cry silently. Not wanting to embarrass him more, you simply put an arm around him, just like you would when he would come into your apartment in the middle of the night.

        It took a few minutes before you felt Percy's shoulders stop shaking. He lifted his face up and rubbed his nose with the back of his hand. You smiled at him softly. "Hey, how you doing?"

        Percy shrugged and sat up, pulling the shoebox with the horn inside onto his lap. He looked around and waved at the two boys that were looking at him. They grinned and walked over, plopping themselves down in front of you. 

        "Hi," one spoke, "I'm Travis, this is my brother Connor!"

        "Hey!" Connor exclaimed, barely making a dent in the sound already present in the cabin. "What's in that box you've got there?"        

        Percy clutched the box closer to his chest and you gave the boys a warning glare. Their grins turned sheepish and Travis (Connor?) rubbed the back of his head.

        "Sensitive subject, sorry."

        Percy smiled tensely and minutely released his grip on the box. You put a hand on his shoulder and he smiled at you. "I'm (Y/N)," you introduced, "and this is Percy."

        "We heard," Connor (Travis?) snickered. Percy deflated a bit and you glared at the brothers again. The shrunk back.

        "Damn, you're scary." 

        You winked at the boys and noticed Luke approaching your little group. Your grip on Percy's shoulder tightened and Percy looked up at you confused. You tensely grinned at him as Luke crouched down next to Connor and Travis.

        "I hope you two are playing nice?" Luke asked with a grin. Connor and Travis smiled widely and nodded. Luke chuckled and said, "Well then, you wouldn't mind if I stole (Y/N) then, would you?"

        The ending was directed at Percy. He looked to you and you shrugged, it was up to him. If he was fine you would happily take the opportunity to punch luke earlier than you planned. Percy slowly nodded and you stood up. You ruffled his hair you walked away as he grumbled. You followed Luke out of the cabin and around to the back of it where there was a bench. Luke took a seat and motioned to do the same. You crossed your arms and stood standing. If you sat that close to him you would undoubtedly punch him right away.

        Luke sighed, "Listen, (Y/N), I get what I did sucked, but I had to. I didn't want to get you hurt."

        You scoffed, "Don't give me that bullshit Castellan! You could've at least told me!"

        "And tell you what!" Luke exclaimed, standing up. "'Oh hey (Y/N), monsters are hunting me and my dad's a Greek god!'"

         "Yes!" You yelled at him, finally having enough. You slapped him and he was quiet with shock. You glared at him as he tried to come up with words to say. He gave up and just pulled you into a hug. You struggled for a moment before stilling and hugging him back. You held back tears, unsuccessfully. You felt your shoulder dampen and Luke whispered, "I'm so, so, so sorry."

        You forgave him.

         _~Time Skip~_

You sighed as Luke stared at you in shock. You adjusted the backpack straps on your shoulder as you waited for him. 

        "Y-You're what?" Luke stammered. 

        You sighed impatiently, "I'm going with Percy, it's not that hard to understand Luke."

        Luke frowned. There was no way you could go with Percy. He could you lose you again. He didn't think he could handle that again.

        "B-But," Luke tried, "You can't."

        You raised an eyebrow at him and crossed your arms. "And why not?"

        Luke huffed in anger. Why were you so headstrong? For once can you just trust him and  _not go on this freaking quest. "_ Because, because," Luke struggled. He sighed in and his hand through his hair. "Fuck it."

        You blinked in confusion as he placed a hand on your shoulder. "Luke?"

        He didn't answer, instead, he leaned in and kissed you. You were frozen as he pulled back. Luke mumbled, "I can't lose you again (Y/N). I care about you too much."

        You smiled and kissed him again. "I care about you too."

        Luke smiled and laugh a bit, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

        You grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "You can tell me when I get back."

        Luke reeled in shock as you let go of his hand and ran over to Percy, Annabeth, and Grover. You smiled at him cheekily as he stood in shock. You put a hand on Percy's shoulder as the four of you walked down the hill. Luke was stuck in his spot as he watched you walk away, laughing at Percy.

_Damned Jackson._


End file.
